This application claims priority of China patent Application No. 99125567.4, filed on Dec. 6, 1999.
The present invention relates to components and catalysts system for the (co)polymerization of olefins.
In recent years, a study of a catalyst for olefinic polymerization has been greatly developed and properties of the catalyst have been greatly improved. Meanwhile, olefinic polymerization catalysts with better properties are desired as the demand for the processability of the polymer product become higher and higher.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,784,983 discloses a catalyst system for olefinic polymerization comprising components (A), (B) and (C). Component (A) is prepared by dissolving a halide of magnesium in a solvent mixture of an organic epoxy compound and an organic phosphorus compound to form a homogeneous solution; mixing the homogeneous solution with a liquid halide of titanium; adding an auxiliary precipitant such as organic carboxylic acid anhydrides, organic carboxylic acids, ethers and ketones to form a precipitate; adding at least one polycarboxylic acid ester when the precipitate appears; and separating the precipitate from the mixture and treating the separated precipitate with the halide of titanium or a mixture of the halide of titanium in an inert diluent. The activity of the catalyst system of the patent is a very high. The resultant polymer using the catalyst system has very high stereospecificity and a narrow particle size distribution.
However, adjustment to stereospecificity of the polymer by changing the ratio of the organic aluminum compound to the organic silicon compound in the catalyst system of U.S. Pat. No. 4,784,983 is not ideal.
In some applications, there is a need for polymers with high and adjustable stereospecificity and broad molecular weight distribution.
Two attempts have been made to broaden the molecular weight of polymer: 1) The polymerization was carried out in multistage, 2) two or more external electron-donors were added in the polymerization system (see CN 1156999A). However, the production costs of two methods are very expensive.
A catalyst that can be used to produce the polymer with high and adjustable stereospecificity and broad molecular weight distribution would be highly desirous.
The present invention provides a catalyst component for the (co)polymerization of olefins comprising titanium, magnesium, halogen and a mixed electron-donor and prepared by dissolving a halide of magnesium in a solvent system consisting of an organic epoxy compound, an organic phosphorus compound and optionally an inert diluent to form a homogeneous solution; mixing the homogeneous solution with titanium tetrahalide or its derivatives to form a mixture; precipitating a solid from the mixture in the presence of at least one auxiliary precipitant; treating the solid with the mixed electron-donor to load the mixed electron-donor on the solid; and treating the mixed electron-donor loaded solid with titanium tetrahalide or its derivatives and the inert diluent.
The present invention also provides a catalyst for the (co)polymerization of olefins comprising:
(A) A catalyst component described the above;
(B) An organic aluminum compound having the formula AlRnX3xe2x88x92n wherein each R is independently hydrogen or a hydrocarbyl group having 1-20 carbon atoms, X is a halogen, and n is a number of from 1 to 3; and
(C) An organic silicon compound having the formula Rnxe2x80x2 Si(ORxe2x80x2)4xe2x88x92nxe2x80x2 wherein nxe2x80x2 is an integer of from 0 to 3; R and Rxe2x80x2 each is independently is alkyl, cycloalkyl, aryl, or haloalkyl group.
The present invention is described in details as follows.
The halide of Magnesium solution, titanium tetrahalide or its derivatives and auxiliary precipitant have been disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,784,983 which is incorporated herein by reference.
The halide of Magnesium solution herein means a uniform solution obtained by dissolving a halide of magnesium in a solvent system consisting essentially of organic epoxy compounds and organic phosphorus compounds. The solvent system may include inert diluents.
Suitable halide of magnesium includes magnesium halide such as magnesium chloride, magnesium bromide and magnesium iodide; a complex of magnesium halide with water or alcohol; a derivative of magnesium halide wherein a halogen atom is substituted by a hydrocarboxyl or halohydrocarboxyl group; and like.
Suitable organic epoxy compound includes oxides of aliphatic olefins, aliphatic diolefins, halogenated aliphatic olefins, and halogenated aliphatic diolefins, glycidyl ethers, cyclic ethers and the like having 2-8 carbon atoms. Examples of suitable organic epoxy compounds are ethylene oxide, propylene oxide, butylene oxide, butadiene dioxide, epoxy chloropropane, methylglycidyl ether, diglycidyl ether, tetrahydrofuran, and the like.
Suitable organic phosphorus compounds include hydrocarbyl or halohydrocarbyl esters of phosphoric acid or phosphorous acid, e.g. trimethyl phosphate, triethyl phosphate, tributyl phosphate, triphenyl phosphate, trimethyl phosphite, triethyl phosphite, tributyl phosphite, triphenyl phosphite and the like; with tributyl, phosphate being preferred.
The halide of titanium used in the preparation of the catalyst component of the invention is a compound having the formula TiXn(OR)4xe2x88x92n wherein X is a halogen, each R is independently a hydrocarbyl and n is an integer of from 0 to 4. Examples of the compounds are titanium tetrachloride, titanium tetrabromide, titanium tetraiodide, tetrabutoxy titanium, tetraethoxy titanium, chlorotriethoxy titanium, dichlorodiethoxy titanium, trichloroethoxy titanium and the like.
The halide of magnesium solution and liquid titanium tetrahalide or its derivatives used in the present invention have been disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,784,983 which is incorporated herein by reference.
The auxiliary precipitant according to this invention includes organic acid anhydrides, organic acids, ketones, aldehydes, ethers and any combination thereof, such as acetic anhydride, phthalic anhydride, succinic anhydride, maleic anhydride, pyromellitic dianhydride, acetic acid, propionic acid, butyric acid, acrylic acid, methacrylic acid, acetone, methyl ethyl ketone benzophenone, dimethyl ether, diethyl ether, dipropyl ether, dibutyl ether, diamyl ether and the like.
The mixed electron-donor used in the catalyst component of this invention consists of (1) an o-phthalic acid ester, and (2) a mono- or poly-carboxylic acid ester other than o-phthalic acid ester or ether.
The specific examples of the o-phthalic acid ester include diethyl o-phthalate, dipropyl o-phthalate, di-n-butyl o-phthalate, diisobutyl o-phthalate, diamyl o-phthalate, dihexyl o-phthalate, diheptyl o-phthalate, dioctyl o-phthalate and any combination thereof, wherein di-n-butyl o-phthalate and diisobutyl o-phthalate are preferred.
The specific examples of the mono- or poly-carboxylic acid ester other than o-phthalic acid ester include diethyl malonate, dibutyl malonate, diethyl adipate, dibutyl adipate, diethyl sebacate, dibutyl sebacate, diethyl maleate, di-n-butyl maleate, diethyl p-phthalate, dipropyl p-phthalate, diisopropyl p-phthalate, dibutyl p-phthalate, diamyl p-phthalate, dihexyl p-phthalate, diheptyl p-phthalate, dioctyl p-phthalate, diethyl m-phthalate, dipropyl m-phthalate, diisopropyl m-phthalate, dibutyl m-phthalate, diamyl m-phthalate, dihexyl m-phthalate, diheptyl m-phthalate, dioctyl m-phthalate, diethyl naphthalene dicarboxylate, dibutyl naphthalene dicarboxylate, triethyl trimellitate, tributyl trimellitate, trioctyl trimellitate, triethyl hemimellitate, tributyl hemimellitate, tetraethyl pyromellitate, tetrabutyl pyromellitate and any combination thereof, wherein dibutyl p-phthalate, dioctyl p-phthalate, tributyl trimellitate and trioctyl trimellitate are preferred.
The specific examples of the ether include di-n-butyl ether, di-iso-butyl ether, di-isoamyl ether, di(2-ethyl-hexyl)ether and any combination thereof, wherein di-iso-amyl ether is preferred.
The amount of the o-phthalic acid ester used is from 0.10 to 0.90 moles, based on per mole of the mixed electron-donor.
The preparation of the catalyst component of this invention may refer to U.S. Pat. No. 4,784,983 and thus is briefly described as follows.
(1) Preparation of the Halide of Magnesium Solution
The particle size of the halide of magnesium used is preferred to be such that it is easily dissolved with stirring. The dissolution temperature is about 0xc2x0 C.-100xc2x0 C., preferably from 30xc2x0 C.-70xc2x0 C. Inert diluents such as hexane, heptane, octane, benzene, toluene, xylene, 1,2-dichloroethane, chlorobenzene and other hydrocarbons or halohydrocarbons can be added into the solvent system. The amount of epoxy compounds added is about 0.2-10.0 moles, preferably 0.5-4.0 moles, per mole of halide of magnesium, and the amount of organic phosphorus compounds added is about 0.1-3.0 moles, preferably 0.3-1.0 moles, per mole of halide of magnesium.
(2) Precipitation of the Solid
The halide of magnesium solution is maixed liquid titanium tetrahalide to form a solid precipitate in the presence of an auxiliary precipitant at xe2x88x9240xc2x0 C.xcx9c0xc2x0 C. The mixed electron-donor may be added before or after the precipitation of the solid and loaded on the solid.
According to the invention, the auxiliary precipitant can be added either after the halide of magnesium solution is obtained or together with the halide of magnesium. The liquid titanium tetrahalide or its derivatives can be in the pure liquid state, or in a solution of inert diluents.
The mole ratios of various components per mole the halide of magnesium are as follow: titanium halide, 0.5-150, preferably 1-20, auxiliary precipitant, 0.03-1.0,preferably 0.05-1.4 and mixed electron-donor, 0.02-0.40, preferably 0.05-0.2.
(3) Treatment and Washing of the Solid Precipitate
The solid precipitate is first separated from the mixture. In the solid precipitate thus obtained is entrained a variety of complexes and impurities, so that further treatment is necessary.
The solid precipitate are treated with titanium tetrahalide or a mixture of titanium tetrahalide and an inert diluent and then washed with an inert diluent.
The catalyst component of this invention comprises: 0.5-5% by mole of titanium, 10-30% by mole of magnesium, 30-70% by mole of halogen, and 20-25% by mole of mixed electron-donor.
Component (B) used in the catalyst of this invention is an organic aluminum compound having the formula AlRnxe2x80x2 X3xe2x88x92nxe2x80x2 wherein each R is independently hydrogen, or a hydrocarbon group having 1-20 carbon atoms, preferably an alkyl, aralkyl or aryl group; X is a halogen, preferably chlorine or bromine; and nxe2x80x2 is a number of from 1 to 3. Examples of the compounds are trialkyl aluminums such as trimethyl aluminum, triethyl aluminum, tri-isobutyl aluminum and trioctyl aluminum; hydrogenated alkyl aluminums such as diethyl aluminum hydride and di-isobutyl aluminum hydride; halogenated alkyl aluminums such as diethyl aluminum chloride, di-isobutyl aluminum chloride, sesquiethyl aluminum sesquichloride and ethyl aluminum dichloride; with triethyl aluminum and tri-isobutyl aluminum being preferred.
Component (C) used in the catalyst of this invention is an organic silicon compound having the formula Rnxe2x80x2 Si(ORxe2x80x2)4xe2x88x92nxe2x80x2 wherein nxe2x80x2 is an integer of from 0 to 3; R and Rxe2x80x2 each is independently is alkyl, cycloalkyl, aryl, or haloalkyl group. Examples of such compounds are trimethyl methoxysilane, trimethyl ethoxysilane, methyl cyclohexyl dimethoxy silane, dibutyl dimethoxy silane, dimethyl dimethoxysilane, dimethyl diethoxysilane, diphenyl dimethoxysilane, diphenyl diethoxysilane, phenyl triethoxysilane, pheyl trimethoxysilane, and the like.
In the catalyst system of the invention, the molar ratio of aluminium in component (B) to titanium in component (A) is from 5 to 1000, preferably from 100 to 800, and the molar ratio of silicon in component (C) to titanium in component (A) is from 2 to 100, preferably from 8 to 32.
Components (B) and (C) have been disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,784,983 which is incorporated herein by reference.
It is suitable to employ the catalyst of this invention in the polymerization of xcex1-olefins, e.g. ethylene, propylene, 1-butylene, 4-methyl-1-pentene, 1-hexylene, 1-octylene and the like. Homopolymerization as well as atactic copolymerization and block copolymerization of these olefins can be carried out using the catalyst system of the resent invention. Conjugated diene or nonconjugated diene can be selected as a monomer in copolymerization.
Liquid-phase polymerization and gas-phase polymerization can both be employed. An inert solvent selected from saturated aliphatic or aromatic hydrocarbons such as hexane, heptane, cyclohexane, naphtha, extract oil, hydrogenated gasoline, kerosene, benzene, toluene and xylene can be used as the reaction medium in liquid-phase polymerization. The olefin itself can also act as the reaction medium. Prepolymerization can be conducted before polymerization. Polymerization can be carried out in batch mode, semi-continuous or continuous mode.
The polymerization takes place at a temperature ranging from room temperature to about 150xc2x0 C., preferably from about 50xc2x0 C. to 100xc2x0 C. Hydrogen gas can be used as a molecular weight regulator.
In order that the invention may be more fully understood, the following Examples and Comparative Examples are given by way of illustration only.